


Gathering Resources

by Sacalow



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacalow/pseuds/Sacalow
Summary: An a3 Poster size illustration of Fero and Throndir bonding while gathering resources for Secret Samol 2018





	Gathering Resources

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SonOfaChipwich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfaChipwich/gifts).



A Full resolution version of this image, for use in personal printing of a poster in A3 size is available in a google drive link upon request. Just @ me on twitter @sacalow for it. 


End file.
